Our copending application referred to above teaches and claims composites of ion exchange resins having suspended therein a crystalline hydrous alumina, an amorphous hydrous alumina, or a crystalline LiOH.2Al(OH).sub.3 structure. From these aluminas and aluminates, crystalline lithium haloaluminates are beneficially prepared.
The present invention relates to preparations of numerous lithium aluminates from crystalline LiOH.2Al(OH).sub.3, whether or not the aluminate is suspended in (or on) a substrate.